


all we got is tonight (that is right till first light)

by marshall_line



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison & Stiles Brotp, Alternate Universe, Gen, blind!Lydia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За ней следует черный асфальт и пустота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we got is tonight (that is right till first light)

После дождя в воздухе застыла влажность, похожая на крошки металла, оседающие в легких, так тяжело дышать ей. 

Страх перед новым городом липнет к небу и во рту горчит. 

Эллисон в дороге уже семь месяцев, две недели и три дня с тех пор, как бросила свою семью, крошащуюся, как кусочки красного кирпича, — окрашивают пальцы, не стираются.

Бесполезные слезы и жгучая боль отошли на второй план. Перерыдала, подавила остатки мучений — едет в никуда, ищет то, чего нет, едет, едет и едет.

В машине включен обогреватель, но ее пальцы промерзли настолько, что ничего их не согревает. Кончики красные и потвердевшие – покрылись защитным слоем, не оставив никаких линий, обгоревшие холодом. 

За ней следует черный асфальт и пустота. 

Эллисон каждый день думает о том, чтобы вернуться, развернуть машину и поехать обратно, попросить прощения и никогда больше не бросать их.

Эллисон каждый день думает, но едет все дальше и дальше, едет, едет и едет.

И сейчас после дождя в седьмом часу вечера, проезжая мимо зеленой поцвевшей вывески «Добро пожаловать в Бейкон-Хиллс», Эллисон чувствует подходящую тошноту к горлу и все тот же страх во рту. Никогда не знаешь, чего можно ожидать от нового города, нового штата, новых людей, которых ты повстречаешь всего раз или два. 

Все заканчивается.

Все мы заканчиваемся — похожи на незаасфальтированный участок дороги.

*

Эллисон заказывает стаканчик растворимого кофе за два доллара в крохотной кафешке и удивляется тому, что пьет настолько дешевый напиток. 

Цена оправдывает качество.

Страх липнущий к небу и горечь во рту еще более омерзительны с растворимым кофе.

Внутри все передергивается от лиц посетителей – серость, уныние, грусть, гнев.

Еще ни один город ее так не встречал. 

— Весело, — говорит Эллисон самой себе.

Ей следует найти отель или просто дом, где можно переночевать. 

— Простите, можете подсказать, где здесь за пятьдесят баксов можно снять комнату всего на пару дней? — спрашивает Эллисон у мимо прошедшего паренька в красной толстовке.

— Прямо по дороге в конце улицы есть дом, там спросите, — отвечает он и так холодно, что кажется — он зима в осени; истоптанный снег с кровью.

В городе ни души. Все они кончились, — пошел трещинами асфальт.

Кантри-музыка играет на первой громкости в салоне машины. Небольшое спокойствие притупляет едкий страх, и глаза слипаются от нескольких часов в пути.

*

_Прямо по дороге в конце улицы…_

— Вот и приехали, — Эллисон вдыхает крошки металла в воздухе.

…она нашла дом.

Ни один фонарь рядом не горит. Дом укутан тьмой и черной-черной сухой листвой. И кто здесь будет жить? Страх возвращается к ней, и ей почему-то хочется рассмеяться или поплакать.

Она звонит в колокольчик, надеясь, что ей не откроют, и она уедет отсюда быстрее, чем должна. Остается ощущение, что это дурацкий и дешевый, как стаканчик растворимого кофе, фильм. Вот сейчас дверь сама откроется и окажется, что дом принадлежит старушонке лет за сто, и она обязательно будет ведьмой или демоном, или чем-то еще.

Эллисон слышит неторопливые шаги и тяжелое дыхание. Точно бабуся.

Ей открывают двери и…

— Здравствуйте, мне сказали, что у вас можно снять комнату… — начинает Эллисон, еще не видя пришедшую; темнота съедает ее.

— Вам Стайлз сказал? Только он знает. Да, конечно, проходите, — голос слишком молодой для пожилой женщины.

Попав в дом, она понимает, что “никакая это не бабуся и уж тем более не ведьма-демон”.

Холодный уют в виде горящего камина и желтоватого света лампочек придает картинке доброго эффекта, и страх снова притупляется, благодаря спокойствию.

— Меня зовут Лидия, а вас? — у хозяйки густые рыжие, даже медно-медовые, волосы и пухлые губы; Эллисон не следует засматриваться на нее; нельзя привязываться к чему-то или к кому-то.

— Эллисон, — неисчезаемая горечь отдается хриплым голосом.

— Насколько дней планируете…? — Лидия говорит довольно вежливо, — совершенно _другая_.

— Дня два, наверное. 

Лидия улыбается ей и ничего не отвечает, как будто знает ее или доверяет. 

Между ними появляется неловкость. 

— Ваши глаза… Они чересчур бледные, никогда не видела ничего подоб… — начинает было Эллисон, понимая, что говорит какую-то глупость.

— Мои глаза слепы. Думаю, вы никогда прежде не видели конкретно слепых людей, так же? Вам все в новинку, но вы в пути уже несколько месяцев, если я не ошибаюсь? — в голосе Лидии нет ничего насмешливого.

— Простите, я… А все слепые — ясновидящие? — Лидия смеется в ответ.

— Ваша комната на втором этаже, третья дверь справа. Там же и ванная. Все остальные заперты, даже не пытайтесь в них попасть. Я знаю, что такое человеческое любопытство.

— О, так вы все-таки зловещая и коварная ведьма? — Эллисон пытается шутить, чувствую собственную нервность и клацанье зубов. А что если…?

— Слепая ясновидящая ведьма? Меня так еще не называли. 

*

Эллисон сидит на пороге дома и пьет горячий чай с лимоном. За долгий период времени, она впервые понимает, что такое иметь место, где хочется быть.

В Бейкон-Хиллс скоро зима. 

В Бейкон-Хиллс не на что посмотреть и нечем заняться, кроме как ходить на матчи по лакроссу и в библиотеку, прочитывая одну книжку за другой.

— Ты здесь уже восемь дней. Никак не _дня два_ , — Лидия усаживается рядом с ней.

Эллисон заметила, что когда человек слепой, он всегда смотрит вдаль, как будто видит то, чего не можем увидеть мы — простые, обычные, имеющие все.

— Что тебя держит? Обязательно должно.

Эллисон не отвечает, ведь выяснить и сама не может.

— У тебя черные волосы, — вдруг говорит Лидия после короткой паузы. 

— Ты же не… 

— Я слепая, но все вижу. Или чувствую, не знаю, как это объяснить, — Лидия касается ее волос, и улыбка появляется на ее лице. — Волнистые.

В Бейкон-Хиллс скоро зима.

В Бейкон-Хиллс ее ничего не держит, но она привязалась серой лентой к черному дому в густой листве с не горящими фонарями. 

*

Эллисон встает в шесть-тридцать и в семь на столе уже остывает завтрак. Лидии дома нет в такое время. И все же она ведьма, по-другому как-то и не может быть. 

На пороге лежит газета. Тот парень, истоптанный снег с кровью, в красной толстовке — Стайлз — подрабатывает, разнося почту по утрам. Он все еще говорит с ней холодно, точно не доверяя, в отличие от Лидии.

В Бейкон-Хиллс что-то давно произошло.

Бейкон-Хиллс — серость, уныние, грусть, гнев.

Ее занесло сюда случайно, так же, как и в другие города других штатов. 

Здесь что-то не то, но.

*

— Стайлз, почему ты всегда в красном? — спрашивает его Эллисон, когда они вдвоем обедают в той крошечной кафешке, где продают кофе за два доллара.

— Красный отпугивает волков, — Стайлз глотает жесткий кусок стейка и запивает его водой, чтобы не подавиться. 

*

— Волки? — Лидия переспрашивает осторожно, но видно, что ей хочется засмеяться.

Эллисон кивает в шестой раз.

— Он просто глупый мальчишка, потерявший семью и верящий во всякий бред.

— Стайлз мало говорит, а если и скажет что-то, то всегда о красном, мифологии и волках. В Бейкон-Хиллс слишком много…

— Серости и запахов смерти? Была когда-то эпидемия. И что дальше? — Эллисон находит то, что Лидии неприятен разговор. 

В Бейкон-Хиллс что-то давно произошло.

*

Эллисон перестала спать ровно два дня и пять часов назад.

Два дня и пять часов назад она впервые услышала голоса волков — вой.

— В магазине напротив кафе много красных вещей, — сообщает ей Стайлз за обедом.

*

Когда Эллисон спускается со второго этажа на первый, в гостиной у камина, где поленья потрескиваются, хрустят и скрипят, как двери с проржавевшими петлями, она видит Лидию. Та сидит на диване и читает книгу, если такое можно назвать чтением.

Эллисон не понимает, как это: читать, водя пальцами по абсолютно чистой белой бумаге с выпуклыми кружочками, выдающими себя за буквы.

— Эллисон?

И еще она не понимает, как это, когда ты идешь настолько тихо, что сам не слышишь своих шагов, но кто-то обязательно поймет, что это именно ты.

— Что читаешь? — после разговора о волках у них не складывались отношения; казалось, что та тема запретная или просто под замком и без ключа.

— Ты купила красный свитер? — Лидия не отвечает, и Эллисон замечает ее странную и полу маниакальную улыбку.

— Ты же не можешь…? 

— Эллисон, я знаю, что ты была в том магазине, так что.

В такие моменты она слабо верит в то, что глаза Лидии действительно слепы. 

— Волки все равно могут тебя съесть. 

Поленья трещат, расжариваясь и превращаясь в черные угольки с красными горящими прожилками.

Эллисон снова чувствует обмерзшие кончики пальцев. 

*

— Стайлз, что стало с твоей семьей? — этот вопрос она пыталась задать ему несколько дней, но.

— Их кишки доедал за стаей мой лучший друг, — сухо отвечает Стайлз, глотая таблетки.

*

В салоне машины пахнет мятным освежителем воздуха. Мотор гудит, прогревая машину.

Эллисон не знает, что делает в лесу и ей хочется сбежать. _Человеческое любопытство_ , как сказала в день их знакомства Лидия. И почему в этих словах так много другого или двойного смысла?

Лидия говорила это так, будто Эллисон единственный человек в городе, а все остальные.

Опомнись, Арджент. Просто паранойя, утомление и пять ночей без сна, ничего страшного. Но что ты забыла в лесу, где темнота кажется еще чернее, чем она есть на самом деле?

Она вздрагивает от вибрации телефона на соседнем сидении. 

— Убирайся из этого чертового леса, иначе тебя сожрут. 

— Стайлз? 

— Я не буду повторять дважды и еще раз просить. Давай же.

— А что, по-твоему, ты сейчас делаешь? — Эллисон нервно смеется.

— Будет три сигнала. Первый вой: жми на газ. Второй: прибавь скорости и уезжай. На третий тебя уже не должно быть в лесу. Ты поняла меня?

— А если я останусь, то…?

— Что же с тобой так сложно. Если ты услышишь третий, будучи еще на том же месте, тогда я говорю тебе «прощай», был рад познакомиться.

Конец разговора.

 _Человеческое любопытство_.

*

— Мы сейчас же пойдем в лес и найдем ее, — Лидия ходит взад-вперед, ломая руки и шепча себе что-то.

Стайлз сидит на изголовье дивана и смотрит на черные угольки в камине. Они без красных прожилок — угасли, умерли, как все. Стайлз видит в них своих сгоревших друзей, истлевшую семью и часть воспоминаний. 

— Как ты мог допустить такое? Я просила тебя, чтобы ты следил за ней, чтобы ты не говорил, сам знаешь, о чем. Почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь…? И с каких пор?

— С тех пор, когда Питер лишил тебя зрения. 

Лидия останавливается на тринадцатом шаге и поворачивается к нему. Она не знает, где именно он сидит, но она точно уверенна, что.

— Не смей. Упрекать. Меня. В том, что случилось с твоим отцом, — Лидия злится, прекрасно вникая в суть его слов — любовь переросла в ненависть за одну ночь тогда.

Стайлз все еще смотрит на черные камушки в камине.

 _Он погиб из-за тебя_ , хочется ему сказать.

 _Он пошел туда из-за тебя_ , повторяет он.

 _Твою мать, он тебя спас_ , орет Стайлз.

— Можешь сказать это вслух, Стилински. Не держи в себе. Давно пора.

— Бери вещи и все, что тебе надо, Лидия, я пойду на улицу, заведу машину, — Стайлз так и не посмотрел на нее; отчуждение.

— Отшельник хренов.

*

Скрип тормозов эхом разноситься по лесу.

— Помоги снять ботинки, — просит Лидия.

Босиком, когда ты слеп, ты можешь ощутить под собой землю, впитать ее, дышать ею. 

Сухие листья скрипят, пока она идет, напоминая ей о проржавевших петлях и поленьях в камине.

Стайлз идет позади нее.

 _Сжечь бы этот лес и дело с концом_ , — Стайлз вспоминает слова отца.

 _Сжечь бы всех_ , — Стайлз вспоминает разговор Питера со стаей, который он подслушал.

 _Сжечь_.

Стайлз останавливается и не торопясь отходит назад. На поляне, к которой они вышли, лежит три трупа. Кровь чернеет в темноте. Кровь впиталась в землю. Корни деревьев пьют ее вместо подземной воды. _Кровь_. 

— Эллисон? Она здесь? Стайлз, скажи же, — запахи гнилых листьев, сырости и смерти бьют в нос, не давая нормально вдыхать крошки металла с воздухом.

— Она прямо перед тобой стоит, — Стайлз давится слюной от нервов и неожиданного результата ночи. В лесу должен был быть только один труп девушки, а не три с кишками навыворот. 

_Повторение_.

— Эллисон? — Лидия повторяет ее имя раз за разом.

— Со мной все в порядке, — резко и коротко отвечает та, втирая кровь с рук в ткань джинсов, стирая пальцы; одежду все равно придется выбросить. 

Стайлз кивает ей. 

— Ты убила. Ты убила троих волков? Серьезно? — бледные зрачки бьются в нервном такте в глазницах — не верит и переживает.

Стайлз пытается не открывать рта. Знает.

— Я дочь охотников. 

_И они приходили за мной_ , договаривает за нее Стайлз.

*

После праздников Эллисон решает уехать из Бейкон-Хиллс.

Стайлз стал доверять ей больше, чем раньше, но с опаской.

*

В Бейкон-Хиллс ее точно ничего не держит. Это крохотный город с мертвыми душой людьми и мерзкими тварями в волчьей шкуре.

В Бейкон-Хиллс ее ничего не должно держать, но.

— Лидия?

— Уезжай, тебе будет лучше. Я и Стайлз не пропадем, сама знаешь, — она отвечает не громко, сдерживая нотки грусти, пока читает книгу.

Языки пламени жуют поленья в камине.

— Вот деньги за весь период…

— Тебе они нужнее. И еще я хотела спросить: когда?

— Завтра.

 _Всё, что у нас есть — сегодняшняя ночь до рассвета_ , думает Лидия.

*

Стайлз провожает ее до самой вывески, которая сообщает, что ”вы покидаете Бейкон-Хиллс”. 

Стайлз молчит и курит. На нем красный пуховик — зима, подходящая к концу; зима в крови.

— Береги себя, парень, — говорит Эллисон напоследок. Как-то тяжело. Тяжелее, чем крошки металла застрявшие в воздухе.

— Ты тоже, Лис, ты тоже.

 _Прощание_.

*

Страх перед новым городом липнет к небу и во рту горчит.


End file.
